Partido
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: RanGin pra Wanda... songfic.


**Disclaimer:  
****- Bleach não me pertence, qualquer aprendiz de shinigami sabe disso.  
****- "My Lover's Gone" é cantada pela Dido, e dane-se que é melosa, eu simplesmente adoro o ritmo dela.**

**Partido**

_Para Wanda-carrasca-querida, RanGin_

Ela respirou fundo, se recusando a abrir os olhos.

A luz fraca do sol batia sobre suas pálpebras, a fazendo resmungar. Esticou o braço sobre a cama, apertando o lençol com força entre os dedos. Suspirou, melancólica, e abriu os olhos.

A cama vazia ao seu lado lhe dava toda a certeza que não queria.

-Pra onde você foi dessa vez, Gin?

Buscou o kimono largado aos pés da cama, se vestindo com certa rapidez. Não gostava de ficar ali sozinha, olhando para as paredes de madeira como se fossem sua própria consciência. Como se cada uma daquelas marcas pela cabana fossem réplicas das marcas que ele deixava em sua memória.

Era tão inútil ficar ali...

Rangiku cerrou o punho sobre o peito, segurando um choro injusto. Respirou fundo, ajeitando os cabelos com mais força que o normal, e abriu a porta da cabana.

As ondas do mar, logo à frente, lhe davam um triste bom dia.

Olhou para a cabana vazia, antes de fechar a porta.

Ela sabia que talvez, nunca mais a abriria.

_**my lover´s gone**_

_**his boots no longer by my door**_

_**he left at dawn**_

_**and as I slept I felt him go returns no more**_

**_meu amante se foi_**

_**suas botas não estão mais em minha porta**_

_**ele partiu ao amanhecer**_

**_e enquanto dormia eu sentia que ele não voltaria mais_**

-Gin... o que está havendo?

Ele sorriu seu sorriso mais safado, afastando uma mecha do cabelo loiro pra trás da orelha dela.

-Você está querendo discutir a relação? Tudo bem, vamos discutir a relação.

Rangiku afastou a mão dele com um leve tapa, tentando em vão fazer uma cara mais séria. Abriu os lábios para retrucar, mas foi cortada por um beijo farto do amante.

-Viu? Essa é nossa relação.

-Você é impossível.

-Eu tento. – Gin segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, perdendo aquele sorriso sempre tão nítido nele. Abriu os olhos e a fitou, por muito tempo, antes de falar. – Mas eu gosto de você, menina. E você gosta de mim, isso é tudo na nossa relação.

Alguma coisa pareceu atravessar a espinha de Rangiku. Alguma coisa que simplesmente não era nada parecida com a felicidade de uma mulher amada.

Pareia medo.

Uma sensação ruim. Uma má impressão.

-Gin, por favor, me diz o que está acontecendo.

Ele colou os dedos em seus lábios, com o velho sorriso estancado no rosto.

-Aqui o mundo lá fora é só aquele oceano mudo, Rangiku. Só ele, mais ninguém.

Ela se calou, consentindo.

Depois, tudo era uma despedida silenciosa, como as ondas se despedem da areia.

_**I will not watch the ocean**_

_**my lover´s gone**_

_**no earthly ships will ever bring him home again**_

_**eu não vou olhar para o oceano**_

_**meu amante se foi**_

**_nenhum barco dessa terra vai trazê-lo para casa novamente_**

_**bring him home again**_

**_traga-o para casa novamente_**

Poucos dias depois o Seiretei era invadido por um estranho grupo de mortais, dispostos a impedir a execução de uma shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia.

Então tudo se tornou um pesadelo: a traição de Aizen, a cumplicidade de Gin, e todo aquele plano terrível contra a Soul Society.

_Me desculpe..._

Rangiku riu alto, olhando para aquelas paredes de madeira, cheias de marcas e sujeira.

Ele havia dito a mesma coisa na primeira vez que a beijara.

Afinal, fazia parte do seu cinismo.

_**my lover´s gone**_

_**I know that kiss will be my last**_

_**no more his song**_

_**the tune upon his lips has passed **_

_**I sing alone**_

_**meu amante se foi**_

_**eu sei que aquele beijo será o último**_

_**nunca mais a música dele**_

_**o tom sobre seus lábios se foi **_

**_eu canto sozinha_**

-Rangiku-san...

Ela levantou os olhos, vendo a figura turva e pequena na porta.

-Ande, vamos embora. Não lhe trará bem algum ficar aqui.

-Como... como... – ela balbuciou, a voz torpe e bêbada, sentando-se com dificuldade na cama.

A figura não se mexeu, esperando que ela se acomodasse.

Rangiku esfregou os olhos, tentando fitar a porta com alguma clareza. Demorou a reconhecer quem era, e sorriu, tímida.

-Como você sabia, Capitão?

Hitsugaya abriu ainda mais a porta, dando de costas.

-Ficar aí jogada não vai trazê-lo de volta, Rangiku-san. Levante, e vamos embora.

-Nada vai trazê-lo de volta, Capitão. Não para mim.

O jovem capitão nada respondeu, apenas meneando a cabeça e deixando a cabana.

Algumas perdas jamais poderiam ser repostas. Erros que não podiam ser apagados. Pessoas que não se podia apenas deixar para trás.

Rangiku se levantou, ainda sentindo o efeito do excesso de bebida.

Abriu as janelas e se deixou ficar na janela ainda um pouco, sentindo a brisa fria da manhã lhe amenizar os sentidos.

O mar balançava calmo, beijando a areia delicada e demoradamente.

Mal se podia ver o horizonte.

-Longe demais, Gin... dessa vez, você foi pra longe demais.

**_while I watch the ocean_**

_**my lover´s gone**_

_**no earthly ships will ever bring him home again**_

_**enquanto eu olho para o oceano**_

_**meu amante se foi**_

**_nenhum barco dessa terra irá um dia trazê-lo de volta pra casa novamente_**

Ela fechou a porta da cabana, sem olhar para trás.

Não era do tipo de mulher que perderia as forças por tão pouco.

Ou por tanto...

_Só existe o oceano mudo, ninguém mais._

Havia um mundo lá fora, e ela não podia simplesmente se esconder dele.

Ela não se trancaria nas paredes da sua própria memória.

Porque nada disso o traria de volta.

Fosse ele quem realmente fosse.

_**bring him home again**_

**_traga-o de volta para casa novamente_**

**OWARI**


End file.
